crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.97: Opening (4)
Neal released Ersha from grabbing her neck then immediately turned to leave her behind, Ersha told him that he don't need to hurry because she knew that he's part of the student council to which irritate Neal, and tell her that he will kill her first while grabbing her neck again, suddenly Sai Kul appeared asking him why he's grabbing her neck. Sai Kul then break the tension and touched his shoulder to which Neal breaks his hand to Ersha. Neal and Sai kul leave behind Ersha, Sai Kul tell him they need to come in the assembly hall and Setz was already there and he need their help to which Neal upset for bad timing and urging to get off from him. Neal threatened to kill Ersha, if she entered his sight again, he promise to kill her which left her in awe. Sai Kul come back to apologize on Neal's action to Ersha, while telling her that guy was a little violent, then she suddenly kneeled down on the ground to which Sai Kul became concerned about her. Ersha reason to him that her legs was gave out all of a sudden. Sai lift her to overwhelm her feeling of pressure, and tell her that he will relay her to Nurses Office,which she became embarassed and wiggling to him while demanding to him to let her out of his arms. Sai Kul told her don't be upset, because he knew she was intidimated by Neal, then he reassures her to not bothered of the words made by Neal because he isn't really screwed on straight, then She begin to calmed about it. At Director Office, Sylvia understand that they have a meeting after calling those student, Olivier Ostern ask her if they need to report this incident to The Council, then she think if necessary to report it because his only a commoner and telling him that she will speak first to Navarus about this matter to which he understand and excuse himself then he leave. After he shut the door, Laura James call him, which he became surprise and misunderstand that she's listening to him and Sylvia. Laura James tell him that she's going to report about the progression of the student in swordsmanship lesson, while asked him if something happened today because it seems unusual loud around this place, which he became surprise. Olivier Ostern ask her if she didn't heard the news yet. Sylvia thinking about Lark's relation to Angela. At the Library Room, Lark are searching for more information about Vlad Tepes, then he expect to himself that he can't found more useful information about Vlad Tepes. He asking himself why the light ability was the strongest, suddenly Setz calling his name loudly. He loudly ask him about something, the library teacher startled about his voiced and reprimand him for shouting inside the library. Setz became calmed while telling Lark that they must talk outside, then Lark tell him "why" to which Setz answered him what he mean "why", then Lark thinking if he found out about the assembly hall meeting, which annoyed him. Chapters Previous Next Ch.96: Opening (3) Ch.98: Opening (5) Category:Chapters